ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Rojo
' Rojo '''is the leader of a heavily armed female biker gang. Appearance In Ben 10: The Omniwars, she has her ''Omniverse ''appearance, except that her hair is longer and let down. The pattern on her sleeves and pants has been altered, and she now dons spiked kneepads. In Ben 10: Unbound, she has her original series appearance. Ben 10 When she tries to rob an armored truck, she is thwarted by Ben as Fourarms and two of Vilgax's Drones coming after Ben. The remnants of one of Vilgax's defeated drones merges with Rojo as she investigates it, and she becomes a powerful cyborg. The upgrade gives her the ability to fly, superhuman speed, metallic claws, and a pair of blasters attached to each shoulder. Vilgax is able to communicate with her through the parts and force her to track down the Omnitrix for him. Rojo is turned back to normal when Upgrade shorted-out the spare parts, after which Gwen knocks her unconscious for attempting a sneak attack on Upgrade. Rojo is greedy, wild, amoral, and not hesitant to attack innocent bystanders just because they annoy her. Neither her real name nor her cyb or g name is mentioned in the show, except for in ''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 but are listed as such in the credits. Rojo first appears in the episode The Alliance. She returns in Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10, as part of the Negative Ten, with new alien tech and armor; presumably supplied by the Forever Knights. In that episode, she is also shown to have a rivalry with Charmcaster over being the "baddest girl" in the group. In the battle, she interferes with Gwen and Charmcaster's duel but gets kicked away by Charmcaster and Gwen's combined spell power. Later she quarrels with other Negative 10 members and later was trapped in the force field where the sub-energy once resides. Ultimate Alien She returned in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, Hit 'Em Where They Live, where she and her gang tried to rob a train. She apparently reformed her biker gang and upgraded them, using blue and yellow versions of her n ew red highlighted suit. They were eventually stopped by Rath and the gang. Rojo now has darker skin and shoulder-length hair, brighter red than Gwen's. Powers and Abilities (First) Drone Fusion Superhuman Strength, Invulnerability, Flight, Metallic Claws, Shoulder-implanted Laser Blasters *'(Second) Armored Suit'Enhanced Strength, Endurance, and Durability, Claws, Laser Blaster on Left Arm Weaknesses Mechanical suit can be shorted out by water. Ben 10: The Omniwars Rojo will return in Power Trip. Ben 10: Galaxies Rojo returns in Ben 10: Galaxies with a new look. Now she has long red hair in two pigtails and a t-shirt with her skull logo on the front. Also she has leggings supported by a short skirt. She appeared in Revenge in the Sand fighting Ben and the team in the middle of a dessert. Ben 10: Omni-Force She is confirmed to appear in Omni-Force. The Show of Rath and Fasttrack Rojo appears in the show and is actually part of Verglar's gang team. She is also Verglar's girlfriend. Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity She appears as the main villian for the episode Rematch Rampage, where she challenges Ben to a rematch. Her suit is now equipt with more weapons such as an energy whip and laser gun. Appearances Ben 10: The Omniwars *Power Trip (first re-appearance) See also *Rojo's Gang